


Inspiration

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [37]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Inspiration

“Sit down, gentleman,” Mr Waverly instructed, without looking up from the file he was reading.

Napoleon and Illya sat in silence as they waited for their boss. Eventually, the old man gave them his attention.

“I am informed that the Section 7 secretarial pool are not filing your reports when they should be,” he told them. “Why would this be?”

“I honestly couldn’t say Sir,” Napoleon replied, with a shrug.

“I believe there are varying reasons,” Illya stated. “Many have recently had a lot more to do, some are having health issues, while others seem to be a little unmotivated. These are all things which happen in an office from time to time but, this time, it all appears to have occurred simultaneously.” 

“How would either of you suggest we resolve this issue?”

A grin appeared on Napoleon’s face.

“I’m sure that, between us, Illya and I can provide inspiration.”


End file.
